Fractured Dimensions: Altered Destinies
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: When the Caretaker of Space-time sends Kallen (and several others) back in time just before Lelouch's confrontation with the traitorous Black Knights in Warehouse Four; she manages to convince Lelouch not to lie to save her life. With destiny altered what will be the consequences be for those involved? What will everyone's new fate reveal? Semi-Yuri. AU


**_Quick Author's Note:_**

* * *

 **This Fanfiction is set in the canon timeline. The beginning of this fic begins just before Kallen leads Lelouch to Warehouse Four in R2 Episode 19: Betrayal.**

 **Updated on Tuesday October 31, 2017 10:32 PM: When I first wrote this story I wasn't even thinking about the fact that when I said, "This Fanfiction is set in the canon timeline. The beginning of this fic begins just before Kallen leads Lelouch to Warehouse Four in R2 Episode 19: Betrayal" that everything had to stay canon up until this chapter without stating this story is an AU. For this I apologize profusely. I didn't think about stating that this story is an AU because I was more concentrated on writing the story (I get tunneled visioned when I completely focus on something to exclusion of everything else) than thinking about Alternate Universes. After writing the story, spell checking and posting the story, I moved on to other projects and eventually forgot about coming back to this fanfic and stating this story is an AU. My thought process when I wrote: "This Fanfiction is set in the canon timeline. The beginning of this fic begins just before Kallen leads Lelouch to Warehouse Four in R2 Episode 19: Betrayal" I was simply stating when this fanfiction begins. Again I apologize.**

* * *

 **"Geass Being Used" Example: "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to die!"**

* * *

 ** _Date: Friday, September 15th, 2018_**

 ** _Location: Ikaruga,_ _Lelouch's Room_**

 ** _Time: 1:00 PM_**

 ** _Lelouch's POV_**

* * *

How could I be such a damn fool after everything that's happened, after everything I've done, now Nunnally is dead! Everything I've done, I did for... dear god I... suddenly I feel someone tugging on my sleeve. Sighing, I look up and see C.C. staring at me with concern while simultaneously offering me a box of Band-Aids. "Are you hurting somewhere? If it's someplace you can't reach, I can help,"

With a depressed sigh I look up at C.C. before lowering my head with the guilt I feel every bad deed I've ever done rushes to my mind like a tidal wave. I sigh again, "That's right, it's someplace I can't reach."

Minutes later, I hear a knock at the door, then the soft, but agitated voice of Kallen, "Zero, are you there? Can I come in? It's me."

Without thinking I mumble, "Is that Kallen?"

Upon hearing Kallen's voice C.C. runs behind a bookshelf. Sighing once again, I look up at the door, "Of course Kallen, you can come in."

A split second later the love of my life strides through the door with a look of pure rage and determination -But the anger isn't directed at me,- "Ohgi asked me to bring you to Warehouse Four."

Not comprehending why, I stare at Kallen in confusion due to Ohgi's strange request, "Why there?"

Tightening her fist, Kallen snarls, "Sorry, I really didn't get the details." Upon seeing me recoil in shock, causes Kallen to blurt out, "I apologize Lelouch, I'm not mad at you, I-"

However Kallen is unable to finish her sentence because C.C. pokes her head out timidly and interrupts, "Master. Please take off your clothes, I'll do the best I can, I promise."

Despite Kallen blushing heavily at C.C's bizarre statement she shakes her head and mumbles to herself, "I see D.S really did send us back in time."

Taken aback I ask, "Time travel, but-"

Kallen dismisses my statement with the wave of her hand, "Listen Lelouch, I know you won't believe what I'm about to say, but hear me out: The Dimensional Supervisor has given me one chance to make sure your idiotic Zero Requiem never occurs. For that reason I ask that you just trust me. Ohgi, Chiba, Tohdoh, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Diethard and Minami have set a trap to ether kill you or detain you so they can hand you over to Schneizel." Despite the shocked look on my face she silences me with a glare before I have a chance to speak. "Schneizel has lied to them about everything and has convinced them you are a lying scheming snake. Schneizel even told them you have geass and you have used it to mind control them into being your slaves.'

Blown away by this revelation I simply ask, "If they are under my geass, then how is it even possible that they could betray me in the first place?"

Kallen throws up her hands exasperated, "Exactly my fucking point! Anyway Lelouch I will explain my plan on how to get out of this situation on the way. I've already contacted the bridge and asked if they could view those turncoats treachery first hand via the security camera's.

I also had the security tape from Conference Room pulled showing the traitors selling you out to Schneizel. The reason I hadn't had those vermin arrested already was because I wanted those backstabbing filth to place the final nail in their own coffins. I plan to send both security tape's to Lady Kaguya, Li Xingke and the UFN Supreme Council. Now there is one last thing I need to do.

Kallen then march's up to C.C. -Causing her to back away in fear, however I reassure C.C. Kallen won't harm her. C.C. then calms down, but is still a bit frightened,- As soon as Kallen is inches from C.C., she grabs a hold of her -C.C. yelps in panic- And kisses her on the lips. After a few minutes Kallen pulls away and smirks, "You back to normal C.C.?" Kallen then turns to me, not even waiting for a response, "Lelouch, I wasn't the only person to be sent back in time. Several other people came with me as well. The future I come from has gone to hell in a hand basket.

Your Zero Requiem failed due to the remnants of the Geass Order using a Geass Canceller on Schneizel. Once That bastard regained his senses he lead a coup d'état against Empress Nunnally and violently overthrew her. This happened with in a six month time period. Schneizel didn't kill Nunnally, instead he locked her up in Temple Tower then proceeded to rearm Britannia in order to reignite his insane quest for world domination. Me, Sophie, Emily, Claire, Becky, and Chloe were all killed fighting Schneizel. When we arrived in C's World we met the Caretaker of Space-time; She's also called the Dimensional Supervisor as well, however we just refer to her as D.S for short. D.S is a representative of C.S World.

D.S of course knew what was going on with Schneizel, ha... couple that with her wish to repay you for stopping the Ragnarök Connection, she sent us back in time. Before going back I asked D.S if I could bring back three people who've previously died along with C.C.; For what seemed like an entreaty, she agreed to my request, but at a hefty price: I along with everyone who goes back in time will have only one shot at this whole endeavor. Also we will be sent to a point in time already chosen for us and finally C.C. will be sent back in time with us, but will not,"

Kallen then uses her fingers to quote: "Awaken" until one of us makes physical contact with C.C." Kallen then shrugs her shoulders. "D.S never told us why. Anyway, the three people that I asked to be brought back are Shirley, Naomi Inoue and my brother Naoto, however due to the law of equivalent exchange: One geass user, one current Code Bearer and two non-geass user/Code Bearer's are to be killed.

For the Geass user I chose Rolo, for the current Code Barer I chose Charles zi Britannia, for the two non-geass user/Code Bearer's I chose Suzaku and Ohgi. Claire said she will have Lord Jeremiah's assistance in killing Rolo. As for the others we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway, as I've already said, I'll explain the plan on they way. After we've dealt with the traitors I'll tell you how Nunnally survived."

After being silent throughout Kallen's explanation, the only thing that comes to mind is, "Nunnally really is alive?"

Kallen nods, "Lelouch I give you my word that I'll tell you how Nunnally survived once we get out of our current situation."

I nod, "Ok then, lets go."

Suddenly C.C, grabs Kallen by the arm and pulls her into a kiss -Kallen reciprocates enthusiastically- for several seconds before breaking off, "Kallen once were in the clear the two of us will have a long... chat!"

Kallen just giggles, "Bring it on C.C.!"

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Ikaruga, Warehouse Four**_

 _ **Time: 1:20 PM**_

* * *

By the time we reach Warehouse Four, I now have the basics of Kallen's plan; and let me just say it's intricate to say the least. Even though it's hard to believe time travel actually exists, still after being in C's world and discovering my sperm donor of a supposed father is immortal leads me to not doubt Kallen's words too much and besides she's no liar. Still feeling guilty that I couldn't rescue Kallen sooner, I sigh, "Kallen. It's good that you made it back. I'm sorry it took me long to rescue you."

Returning my sigh, Kallen smiles weakly, "Lelouch listen, I forgot to mention that me and the others came from the year 2019. Also, as for how Nunnally is still alive, that bastard Schneizel got her out before the Settlement was destroyed. She was on a-"

Suddenly, Kallen is interrupted by spotlights flashing down on us -Temporarily blinding us,- Hearing Kallen growl, I briefly glance at her before taking in the true extent of our situation: The traitors Kallen told me about -Plus the Knightmares backing them up- Are defiantly now in Schneizel's pocket. Within the next few seconds a fury of voices hail accusations down upon us:

With a vicious glare Tohdoh snarls, "Surrender Zero!"

Chiba nods in agreement, "How dare you try to run a con game with us!"

In a malicious voice Ohgi snarls, "We know everything about your geass power!"

Diethard just smirks, "Zero, the renowned hero died in battle before he could triumph. But his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend."

Chuckling, I shake my head in severe disappointment, "Is that the script you've written for me Diethard?"

Diethard grins, "Actually, I wanted to film your brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia. But I'm afraid that show has been permanently cancelled."

I seriously hope Kallen's plan works. She told me that I am under no circumstances to call these traitorous worms pawns in order to get her out of the way. After Shirley's death in the original timeline I-

Upset Minami growls, "Everyone trusted you!"

Sugiyama nods in agreement, "Inoue, Yoshida, they all died for you!"

Suddenly Kallen rushes in front of me to shield me with both her arms and body. Suddenly with barely contained venom in her voice, Kallen shouts, "Wait a minute! This is all one-sided! Look at how far we've come because of Zero! At least let him answer!"

Tamaki glares at Kallen, "You're in the way Kallen!"

Sugiyama face hardens, "Do you want to die with Zero?"

Minami voice becomes sharp, "Don't tell me he used his geass on you too?"

After a few seconds, I look up at the catwalk to see both Schneizel and his personal aide Kanon. I shake my head in disgust at Schneizel's attempted checkmate. If Nunnally is still alive like Kallen says she is then... however I don't want the love of my life to be murdered by these traitorous filth. Also there is the fact that this whole event is being caught on security cameras. I sigh and make my final decision," You fools think whatever Schneizel has told you is the truth? You are all a bunch of simple minded amoebas! So you know about my geass power huh? Well let me inform you about something important you may have missed!" I then walk out from behind Kallen and continue. "My geass is called the Power of Absolute Obedience! Meaning that if you traitors were actually under my control then you would never be able to betray me in the first place!

Let me further inform you that if I ever did geass you simpletons then you would have memory gaps due to memory loss during your time under my control! Also I need direct eye contact with my intended target(s), once someone is geassed by me and when they are free from my control they can never be geassed again by me for the rest of their lives, except if a Geass Canceller is used on them you dolts! Now then do any of you braindead traitors have any memory gaps at all?"

I smirk at the looks of shock on these vermin's faces. Suddenly Tohdoh shouts, "Even if what your saying is true, you still have betrayed us and manipulated us for your own twisted pleasure!"

I sake my head then crackle uncontrollably, "Me use you... Ha, don't make me laugh! Do you think I shouldn't turn against my own country after it abandoned me, Claire and Nunnally here in Japan nine years ago? Charles zi Britannia left us to starve to death in this country when he invaded this land! I was forced to trek across the desolate wasteland that once was Japan with my blind and crippled sister along side Claire with hardly any food except what we could steal or simply take!

Do you honestly think we were living in five star hotels when the bombs fell? NO! we barely had enough food to sustain ourselves! When that sperm donating creature that calls himself father exiled us to Japan he said that my five year old blind and crippled sister -At the time- was a weakling!... no in fact he said that and I quote: "I have no use for that Weakling!" Do you honestly think I would have any loyalty to that thing... that... beast called Charles zi Britannia! NO! that demon needs to DIE!

For god sake! we were only ten, nine and six years old at the time! I: Ten, Claire: Nine while Nunnally was six when the bombs fell! When I was just a lad of nine years old... I literally discovered my dead mother's corpse overtop of my five year old sister, whom was shot through the legs and later became blinded as a result! My mother shielded my sister with her own body! when I along with several others found them; once my mother's corpse was pulled off Nunnally; she... my beautiful baby sister was covered in my mother's blood along with her own from the bullet wounds!

That thing... Emperor Charles never came to visit Nunnally. Even worse he called off the investigation into my mothers assassination! When me and Claire confronted him and after he called... he said that: "I have no use for that weakling" -Referring to Nunnally.-" As I glance around the warehouse I can see both horrified and even angered looks cross everyone's faces -Including Kallen, but excluding Schneizel and his personal aide Kanon (who shows a lack of caring at all- I ignore them and continue.

"That monster should be thrown into Cocytus for what he's done to us! I never used you... you are not pawns in a game of chess! You never were! I will destroy Britannia! I will have vengeance for what happened not just to me, Claire and Nunnally, but for everyone that was ever butchered and damned by Britannia!" In a rage I pull off my helmet and continue. "For I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the one who will destroy the world and create it anew! And my will shall be done so mote it be!"

A few minutes later Ohgi recollects himself after my spiel, "What about the SAZ Massacre?"

"I sigh, that was an accident. This is what really happened:"

* * *

 **Flashback...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, November 18th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Mount Fuji, Special Administrative Zone**_

 _ **G1 Bridge within the SAZ**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

* * *

Euphie is still as kind-hearted as ever I wonder if-

Euphie -Softly smiling- suddenly interrupts my train of thought, "Eventhough the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful, aren't you?"

A few seconds latter the power in G1 is turned off.

I shake my head, "I have been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid," I then take off my mask and pull out a gun before I continue. "This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

Euphie quirks her eyebrow in confusion, "Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you?"

I sigh, "No, I would never do that; you'll be doing the shooting Euphie."

Now Euphie is really confused and a bit disturbed, "Huh?"

I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice. This is the only way for my plans to succeed. Britannia will be turned to ashes one way or the other! Giving a sad smile, "This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero; What do you think will happen next?"

Sighing, Euphie answers my question, "Rioting would break out, I imagine,"

I smirk, "Right, Zero will become a martyr tricked into a deathtrap and instantly your popularity will crash to earth."

Shaking her head, Euphie scoffs, "What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me rebuild Japan…"

I then become irritated and snarl, "If you force it upon us from up high, then you're just as bad as Clovis was." Euphie recoils in shock at my sudden outburst. I ignore her and continue. "All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculously recovery because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles,"

Smiling maliciously I flip the gun and present the handle to Euphie, "Now take the gun."

By now Euphie is truly baffled, "Huh?"

I shake my head, "There can only be one messiah you understand and when the people realize that you're a false one, they'll-"

Suddenly I feel an intense pain coming from my left eye -Which I cover with one hand- And I fall to one knee. Euphie rushes over to help, but I slap her hand away in anger, "Stop it!" I manage to stand up, however I still cover my eye, "Stop giving me your pity! Stop giving me your charity! This is something I have to achieve on my own and so for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood Euphemia li Britannia!"

I then activate my Geass, however Euphie glares at me and snaps, "That isn't my name, I renounced it!" This of course caches me so off guard that I deactivate my geass. Euphie ignores this and continues, "There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now but I've given up my claim to the throne."

This statement shocks me to the core, "But why? It isn't because you accepted Zero, is it?"

Euphie gently smiles, "Well of course, I had to pay the price for doing something so selfish, those are the consequences,"

Shaking my head I merely chuckle, "Yes, but it wasn't difficult to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake."

Euphie chuckled softly, "As conceited as you ever were but no, I did it for Nunnally." My eyes widen, this is for Nunnally? Euphie then turns her back and continues. "She told me herself, 'all I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters, I want nothing more'".

Still in shock, I stutter, "For that petty reason?"

With a radiant Smile Euphie softly laughs, "That's right Lelouch, that's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and reflect what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me and you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

I return the smile and chuckle, "And Cornelia?"

Euphie just shakes her head, "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

In the first time in a long time I genuinely smile, "Euphie, you are a fool, an amazing fool."

With a sigh Euphie shakes her head sadly, "I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you in games or study, however-"

I laugh softly, "However, in your usual rash Euphie fashion, you've managed to win all of it. When I think of you, I don't visualized a Sub-Viceroy or a princess, I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be."

Euphie then extends her hand to me, "Then will you join plain little Euphie and help her?"

It takes me a few minutes but I sigh in defeat, "You are…you are the worst opponent I have ever faced," I then take Euphie's hand. "You win. I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone. Ah, but not as your subordinate, all right?"

Giggling Euphie smiles gleefully, "All right, though you haven't got very much faith in me, have you?"

I raze an eyebrow "Hmm?"

Euphie shakes her head, "Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?"

I laugh, "Oh no, you got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me, whether to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

Euphie tilts her head in confusion, "Oh now you're being silly, stop playing with me."

I chuckle in mirthful amusement "I'm serious, for example, if I told you to Have sex unashamedly with Suzaku Kururugi in front of everyone in stadium no matter your personal feelings about it!"

Suddenly Euphie recoils back, "Lelouch why would you say... on international... Why yes of course I'll make him feel like he's on Cloud 9!"

At this I stumble back in shock. No way I... I used my geass on my own sister to... Suddenly the door opens to reveal Schneizel, "Well this is disappointing to say the least. both V.V. and I were hoping you would order Euphie to kill all the Elevens! Oh well it can't be helped," Schneizel then turns to Euphie and before she has a chance to speak. "Kill all the Japanese, their just vermin in your eyes anyway!"

Seconds later Euphie begins convulsing and gasps, "No, don't make me do it please," Euphie try's to fight Schneizel control, but. "I'm not…I'm not going to do it please. I don't want to kill them. Finally Euphie submits. "You're right, I have to kill all the Japanese."

It.. it can't be Schneizel has the same geass I do! I rush to Euphie's side and activate my geass, "Forget the order Schneizel has just given you!" However Euphie ignores me -She picks up the gun I dropped earlier- And bolts for the stadium. "Wait Euphie, don't!"

Before I can stop Euphie from running outside, Schneizel stops me and looks directly into my eyes, "Now Lelouch, You will sincerely believe you are the one who ordered Euphie to kill the Elevens and by the time you reach the stadium you will forget I was even in this room. You will chase after Euphie now and ignore my presence."

* * *

 **Flashback Ends...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, September 15th, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Ikaruga, Warehouse Four**_

 _ **Time: 1:35 PM**_

* * *

I shake my head in anger, "After that, I went after Euphie, but by the time I reached her, it was already to late... You all know what happened next. However what you don't know is that Claire intercepted me and convinced me to shoot Euphie with a tranquilizer gun so I could take her to C.C. in order to remove Schneizel's and my geass. Ultimately it worked after I managed to get to her in time. Afterwards, with Claire and C.C.'s helped I faked Euphie's death. The only reason I remember what really happened to Euphie and the SAZ is because C.C. restored my true memories."

As expected several of the traitors begin shouting that I'm a liar and a fraud. Ohgi being the fool that he is; snaps, "Enough lies traitor!"

Tohdoh nods and orders the traitor's to kill me and Kallen, "Get ready!"

Suddenly the Shinkirō drops down in front of both me and Kallen. The Shinkirō's speakers suddenly blare to life, revealing Claire li Britannia as the Shinkirō pilot, "Surrender traitors, your actions have been caught on camera and is being broadcasted to everyone on this ship as well as to Lady Kaguya, Li Xingke and the UFN Supreme Council. Now then Lelouch take Kallen and get to the bridge. I'll deal with these traitorous pieces of garbage. Oh and by the way, with the help of Jeremiah and his Geass Canceler we managed to actually kill Rolo. Shirley's death has been avenged at last."

I nod and take Kallen by the hand and promptly head towards to elevator; all the while the traitors are left gapping in our wake. And before me and Kallen disappear into the elevator, I can hear Claire crackle with glee, "Schneizel's I think it's time for... some... how should I say... intense negotiations"

I then hen hear Claire's knuckles crackle over the Shinkirō's speakers ominously, causing a cold shiver to go down my spine. All I can think now is: Schneizel and the traitors are fucked now.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note's:**_

* * *

 **Sophie Wood is a full-time member of the Black Knights in this fanfiction. Also** **Claire li Britannia,** **Rebecca (Becky) Abigail Fitzgerald and** **Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald** **are central protagonists in this fic and will survive the entire story along side Sophie.** **Of note:** **Claire li Britannia was exiled along side Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan.**

 **In this story not only is Carve-Tan a full-time member of the Black Knights in this story, but also is Sophie Wood's full sister. Carve-Tan is named Emily Wood in this story. In story, Carve-Tan (just like in canon) is a nickname given to her because she is geassed to mark a certain wall in Ashford Academy by Lelouch. For plot purposes Jeremiah Gottwald (shortly after defecting to Lelouch's side) used his Geass Canceler on Carve-Tan in the original timeline to remove her compulsion to mark the wall. Also she will survive the entire story.**

 **Spoiler alert: Suzaku Kururugi and Kaname Ohgi will permanently die later in this story (however I will not say when this occurs).**

 **Claire and Jeremiah kills Rolo off screen. When Claire says, "Shirley's death has been avenged at last," she's outright stating that Shirley's death in the original timeline has been avenged.**


End file.
